


Heart don't fail me now

by its-eggplant (webofdreams89)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Person of Color Harry Potter, Person of Color Hermione Granger, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Harry Potter, angsty Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/its-eggplant
Summary: It started like this: a few too many shots of Firewhiskey at Dean and Seamus’ party and suddenly the three of them were naked and in bed together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Heart don't fail me now

**Author's Note:**

> Polyamorous smut fic featuring trans Harry. 
> 
> The story contains use of p***y in reference to Harry's genitalia. If this is triggering for you, please don't read - I'd rather no one read my story than upset anyone. Also, minor slut shaming (not from any of the main characters).
> 
> Anyway, fuck TERFs.
> 
> And yes, the title is from that song from Anastasia <3

It started like this: a few too many shots of Firewhiskey at Dean and Seamus’ party and suddenly the three of them were naked and in bed together. 

Harry became lost in sensation. He’d never felt anything as overwhelming and extraordinarily _right_ as Ron buried balls deep in his pussy with Hermione riding his face. He could hardly catch his breath, could hardly even think beyond the taste of Hermione on his lips and the feel of Ron sliding into him again and again.

“Merlin, you’re so tight, Harry,” Ron groaned. 

Hermione let out a breathy moan. “I want to feel how tight you are too,” she panted, making Harry groan and grab her dark thighs, pulling her down hard against his tongue. “Oh, yes, just like that!” 

Harry felt Ron move his legs from around his waist and slung them over his shoulders, reaching even deeper with each thrust.

“Next time, I want to finger you until you come and then fuck you with the strap-on,” Hermione said.

“She’s a talkative one, isn’t she, mate?” Ron asked with a chuckle.

He hummed his agreement, but all he could think of was _next time_. Those two words swirled around in his brain, latched onto his heart. Nothing had ever sounded so beautiful in Harry’s life. Then one of them, Harry wasn’t sure who, began to rub his clit and all thoughts vacated the premises for the time being. 

Before Harry knew it, Hermione was coming on his face, triggering his own orgasm. Ron followed not a minute later, striping Harry’s brown stomach white. The two of them flopped down on either side of him, panting hard. Hermione cast a quick _Scourgify_ on them, cleaning them off.

For as good as Harry felt, it wasn’t long until loathsome thoughts began creeping back in. Panic overcame him. 

Sure, Hermione had implied there would be a next time, but Harry was positive she hadn’t really meant it. It was just one of those things you said in the moment. How many times had Harry heard someone say something crass or something they didn’t actually mean while in the throes of passion.

_I can’t believe that I’m fucking Harry Potter._

_Who knew the Chosen One was such a slag._

_I know we just met but I, like, love you so much._

Sure, Hermione and Ron would never intentionally hurt Harry like that, to give him everything he’d ever wanted and snatch it away just as he had a taste. But that didn’t change the fact that Harry’s heart was breaking. 

He needed space, needed to get away and rebuild his walls before he could be around them again. He’d be alright in a few days and, well, if he wasn’t, he’d just put on his mask and pretend that he was fine. Nothing, not even a broken heart, was worth losing Ron and Hermione over.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breath. He leapt from the end of the bed and, with a flick of his wrist, his clothes redressed themselves.

“I need to go,” he said in a rush, scooping up his wand and wallet.

“Harry, wait!” Ron called after him as he rushed for the front door. He nearly tripped over Crookshanks on the way out. The cat paused long enough to hiss at him before it bolted. 

Wrenching open the door, Harry ran outside. The second he was beyond their wards, he Apparated away into the night. 

*

Ginny and Luna’s couch was a lot more comfortable than it looked. Or maybe Harry was still drunk enough that anything would have felt comfortable to him. 

But he hadn’t gotten _that_ drunk the night before, just enough that he had agreed to have a threesome with his best friends and had probably ruined their friendship. That's all. No big deal.

Harry sat up and buried his face in his hands. His thoughts raced, informing him of just how badly he’d fucked up. That he’d fucked up and now he would pay for it. 

He’d lose his best friends and then he’d lose the Weasleys. He’d have to find a new job because he worked with Charlie at the dragon reserve in Wales and it would become just too uncomfortable for them to work together. All of their mutual friends would obviously side with Ron and Hermione. Why wouldn’t they? What reason would they have to choose Harry? Harry was just a big bag of mistakes and anxiety. 

Even though he knew it was his fault, it still hurt really fucking bad. Tears sprang to his eyes and wouldn’t stop falling into the palms of his hands.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there crying before Ginny walked into the room. “Oh good, you’re up!” she said cheerfully. Noticing his demeanor, she rushed over and sat next to him. “Harry? What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“Not physically,” he mumbled. He crossed his tear-wet hands in his lap and looked at her, taking in the worry etched onto her face.

“Can I hug you?” she asked. 

Sure that it would probably be his last hug in a long time, Harry nodded. Ginny slowly wrapped her arms around Harry and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Oh! A group hug!” Luna said as she entered the room. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the both of them. “What’s the occasion?” 

Pulling back, Ginny said, “Harry is upset, Luna.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry!” she said, tightening her hug a little. “Why don’t I make us some breakfast and we can talk? Does that sound good to you?”

Anxiety began nipping at Harry’s heels. He couldn't alienate them too. He selfishly wanted to hang on to them for as long as he could.

“I don’t want to put you out,” he finally whispered.

“Harry, we have to eat too, you know,” Ginny said with an eyeroll so dramatic it was surely for his benefit.

“It’s true, Harry. Ginny has practice today and will faint right from her broom if she doesn’t have breakfast.” 

“I wouldn’t faint from my broom,” she said, rolling her eyes a second time.

A small smile crossed Harry’s face. Being friends for years, he had personal experience with a hungry Ginny. She could be a little terrifying. “No,” he said, cracking a smile, “but you get mighty grumpy when you’re hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah, gang up on me why don’t you!” Ginny pretended to pout. Maybe Harry would be able to keep Ginny and Luna afterall. 

Luna grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him toward the kitchen. “Now, Ginny is going to make us some tea while I make pancakes,” she informed him.

A few minutes later, Harry sat with Ginny at their small kitchen table and watched Luna buzz around the kitchen. She really did remind Harry of a bee at times.

Ginny set her cup on the table and turned to Harry. “I let it slide last night when you showed up here a little drunk, but I’d like it if you told us what has you so upset.”

Harry’s eyes flickered down into his teacup. He could see the dregs floating around the bottom and wondered if they may be able to tell him what would happen next. Probably not. He’d always been pants at Divination.

“Harry?” Ginny gently prodded.

“After we left Dean and Seamus’ party last night, I had sex with Ron and Hermione.” His voice was so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

Luna turned toward the table. “You love them, don’t you? You’re in love with them?”

Harry’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Unable to talk, he nodded. 

Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile. “And you don’t know how they feel,” she guessed.

The laugh that escaped him startled everyone. “I know exactly how they feel. They’re both so happy together. They don’t need me. They probably just want to be more adventurous in the bedroom and saw an opportunity.” He felt ashamed as the words left his mouth.

“Harry James Potter!” Ginny admonished, hands on her hips as she stared him down. “Is that what they told you, or is that just what you think?”

“Of course they wouldn’t actually say that, but I know. They can’t love me, not like that.”

“I really don’t think they would have slept with you if they didn’t love you _like that_ ,” she retorted.

“You can have sex with someone without loving them, Ginny. Hell, I’ve done it more times than I can count.”

Ginny rolled her eyes again and mumbled something about ponces slut-shaming themselves. Glancing back at him, she said, “Of course you don’t need to be in love to have sex. However, I really don’t think my brother and Hermione would do that, not to _you._ ”

“I'm inclined to agree with Ginny. This is Ron and Hermione we're talking about. They're so loyal to you.”

Harry didn’t reply. He didn't have words.

After breakfast, he went back to the couch and laid down. “Stay as long as you’d like,” Luna said, kissing his forehead before she and Ginny each left for work.

At some point, Harry’s thoughts quieted enough that he was able to doze off. Some time later, he awoke to the sound of knocking on the front door. Groaning, Harry swung his legs over the couch, put his jeans back on, and headed for the door.

Whoever it was was able to get through the wards, meaning they were either friend or family member. Without thinking, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Standing before him were Ron and Hermione. Honestly, he should have expected that but seeing them still caught him off guard.

His heart began to beat wildly. They both looked tired but so beautiful despite the worried expressions on their faces, and it made Harry ache.

“There you are!” Hermione cried, rushing forward and throwing her arms around Harry. 

“Mate, we were worried. You just took off like that.” He wrapped his arms around Harry too. Harry was so overwhelmed that his eyes began to water for a second time. He had to squeeze them shut just to stop himself from sobbing again. It felt so good, so right to be held by them.

Hermione noticed his reaction and said, “Why don’t we all sit down? We need to talk about what happened last night.”

Harry really did _not_ want to hear their rejection. He didn’t want to be let down gently like he knew they would do.

“Actually, I’m late for something, so I’m just going to go,” Harry said, pointing at the door.

Ron frowned. “That’s a load of bollocks and you know it. I already talked to Charlie and said it was your day off. Ginny also said you were free today.”

Hermione slipped her small hand into Harry’s and pulled him to the couch. “She owled us and told us you were upset.”

“Ginny’s a traitor,” Harry muttered, making Ron laugh.

“It’s a good thing she is,” he replied. “We didn’t know where you’d gone. Your apartment was empty.”

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch on either side of Harry, close enough that their thighs touched his. Hermione spoke before the silence could grow awkward.

“Harry, it seems we all got our wires crossed last night. We didn’t intend for last night to be a one-off. We both love you,” she said. “We’re both _in love_ with you. You took off before we were able to tell you so.”

Despite what Ginny said earlier, despite the fact that they’d gone looking for him because they were worried, Harry still had trouble wrapping his mind around it. “But _why?_ ” he asked incredulously.

“Why, he asks,” Ron retorted. “After everything the three of us have been through together, as if we could _not_ be in love with you.”

Harry’s hands clenched into fists. “I just don’t understand. You’re so happy together. You love each other.”

“Yes, we are happy together,” Hermione agreed. “And yes we do love each other. But something has always been missing from our relationship. Some _one_ has been missing.”

Ron laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Harry, this isn’t a new feeling for us. We’ve felt it practically since Hermione and I got together. It just took a while for us to be able to talk about our feelings for you with each other.”

“Ron’s right, Harry. We first talked about it nearly a year ago. It just wasn’t the plan to sleep with you before telling you how we felt.” Laughing dryly, Hermione said, "We wanted to work up to it.”

“No offense, mate, but you’re kind of skittish when it comes to feelings and stuff,” Ron said. “We didn’t want to scare you.” 

Harry saw Hermione give Ron a look. “You’re one to talk, Ronald. Emotional range of a teaspoon, remember.”

Quickly, Ron added, “Not that there isn’t a good reason for you being skittish, what with all you’ve been through. We get that it's hard for you, what with those horrible muggles and all.”

Hermione took his hand again. “The question now is whether you love us. Whether you want to be with us too.”

“All three of us together,” Ron agreed. He grabbed Harry’s other hand and pressed a kiss to it. It struck Harry as incredibly romantic and he felt his face heat up.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. It was so much to take in. They loved him. They loved him the way he loved them, and they wanted to be with him too.

“Yes, I love you both. So much. That’s why I took off last night,” he admitted. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you rejecting me, not after that.”

“Harry, if we’d just wanted to have a threesome with someone, we would have found some rando we’d never have to see again,” Ron said. “We wouldn’t have picked our best friend if it was just sex. The stakes are too high for that.”

“It was so much more than just sex for us, Harry. Now, what do you say? Do you want to be with us?”

Too choked up to actually speak, Harry could only nod.

The smiles that spread across their faces were more beautiful than anything Harry had ever seen. This was really happening. The three of them were going to be together.

Ron palmed Harry’s cheek and turned his head to face him. “Harry,” he began, “Harry, can I kiss you?” Again, Harry nodded. 

Ron leaned forward and pressed the softest kiss Harry had ever experienced to his lips. After a moment, Ron deepened the kiss, running his tongue between Harry’s lips and seeking entrance. Their tongues touched and heat began to spread between Harry’s legs. He clenched his thighs tightly together.

“Oh,” Hermione said softly, watching Harry’s legs and squeezing her own together too. “Can I touch you, Harry? Please?”

Harry broke the kiss and looked at Hermione. Hoarsely, he said, “Please. Please touch me.”

She touched his thigh and ran her hand up Harry’s leg, slipping it between his thighs and brushing against the crotch of his jeans. Harry moaned, grinding his hips against her palm.

“Merlin, that’s hot,” Ron said, his breath hot on Harry’s neck. He laid a kiss there and sucked Harry’s skin.

Hermione swung her leg over Harry’s thigh and lowered herself onto his lap, skirt fanning out. Kissing him, she grabbed Harry’s hands and put them under her shirt. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, admiring the way her breasts look in her simple black bra. 

“Circe, they’re lovely,” he said, making Hermione let out a rare giggle.

“Aren’t they though?” Ron asked, moving behind Hermione to unhook her bra. He slid it down her arms and Harry took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, nibbling it. It made Hermione squirm and grind down on Harry’s leg. If Harry wasn’t wet before, he certainly was now with Hermione writhing against him like that.

Ron returned to Harry’s side and kissed him again. When he pulled away, he asked, “Is it alright if we take off your jeans?” Fervently, Harry nodded. Ron unbuttoned them and Hermione hopped off Harry’s thigh to pull both his jeans and boxer briefs off.

Ron got off the couch and knelt before Harry. Grabbing a knee in each hand, he opened Harry’s legs wide and leaned in. His nose brushed against Harry's pubic hair as Ron inhaled. “You smell so fucking good,” he murmured just before his tongue touched Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned. He buried his fingers in Ron’s bright red hair and held on. From the whimper that escaped Ron, he’d wager Ron liked it too.

Hermione confirmed it. “You can pull his hair, Harry. He loves it.” Ron’s eyes shot up to Harry and he nodded. So Harry did, burying his fingers and yanking, making Ron let out an unearthly sound.

Harry watched Hermione slide her skirt and underwear down her legs, step out of them, and join him on the couch. Sitting next to him and spreading her legs open, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and brought it between her legs. Harry dragged his fingertips and up and down her slit a few times before he sunk two inside her. With the heel of his hand over her clit, Harry began to move his hand.

It was hard concentrating on Hermione’s pleasure with Ron slowly working his clit, but Harry did his best, sliding his fingers through Hermione’s wetness and rubbing her to orgasm. Feeling her inner walls clench around Harry's fingers made him deeply groan. When her legs stopped shaking, Hermione got back on the floor, playfully pushed Ron’s shoulder, and said, “My turn.” 

He pulled away and grinned at her. “Enjoy! Harry tastes like a dream.”

She returned Ron’s smile. “Oh, I know I will.”

She dove right in, taking Harry’s clit in her mouth and laving it with her tongue. She slid three fingers deep inside Harry, slowly withdrawing them and sinking them back in.

“God, you were right Ron. You _are_ tight, Harry. You feel so good," Hermione said, wonder in her voice.

“Thank you,” Harry gasped, making them both laugh.

Looking in Ron’s direction, Harry said, “C’mere.” Harry immediately reached for Ron's belt, his fingers fumbling as he attempted to undo it.

“Let me help you with that,” Ron said softly, pushing Harry’s hands away and undoing both his belt and fly. He pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs.

Harry’s hand immediately closed around Ron’s cock, loving the thick feel of it, remembering the way it felt inside him last night. Ron thrusted his hips forward, fucking himself in Harry’s hand. “I’m not going to last,” he said.

The words, “Me neither,” were barely from Harry’s mouth when orgasm overtook him. Hermione continued to lick him through it until it got to be too much and whimpered, watching her pull back.

Now that he’d come, Harry refocused his attention on Ron’s cock. He bent forward, closing his lips around the head, and sucked. Ron let out a loud groan and came in Harry’s mouth in seconds. It wasn’t the best taste, but Harry was used to it and really didn’t mind, especially since it was Ron’s.

The three of them dressed and slumped back on the couch to cuddle. “What are you thinking right now?” Ron asked Harry.

Harry gave him a sleepy smile, hugging them both close. “Just how happy I am. I feel like the luckiest person in the world.”

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Hermione said, pecking him on the lips. “That's everything we've ever wanted for you.”

A little while later, they heard the door open and turned to see Luna stride into the room with a dreamy expression. She paused and, sniffing the air, asked, “Did the three of you fuck on my couch?” 

Harry felt his face burn. “Um…”

“Oh, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Luna reassured him, striding closer. “It will actually do my wards good to have some new sexual energy in the house.”

Ron grimaced, clearly not keen on thinking about how his little sister had enough sex with Luna to charge her wards. “I think it’s past time for the three of us to go home,” he said. 

The story ended like this: “Yes,” Harry said, smiling widely. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
